What have I become?
by Rubytears101
Summary: "Where am I?" I sat up, and put my hand to my head. When I drew it back, my palm was covered in blood... WARNINGS: Yaoi, Gore, Violence, Death, Possible Lemons later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, this is my new PruCan fic. It's a crime story, like the last one, but slightly more disturbing.**

**Chapter Warnings: Slightly Discriptive Dead Bodies, Blood, Gore.**

**Matthew's POV**

"Where am I?" I sat up, and put my hand to my head. When I drew it back, my palm was covered in blood.

I slowly stood, observing my surroundings as I did so. It smelled awful, like I was standing in a pile of roadkill. I tried walking, but every time I moved, a crunching noise filled the air.

I looked down and almost threw up. I was standing on bloody skeletons, with parts of flesh still attached to some of them. I was in a small circular room, with small tunnels covered by grates attached near the ground. I looked up and saw a small circle of light.

'A sewer? What am I doing here?' the opening was to high up to reach, so naturally, I tried to climb. I gripped the small bricks, only to slip and fall back on someone else's bones. I stood and decided to try again. I dug my fingers into the mud holding the bricks together, and pulled myself up.

After a few of feet into the climb, the mud was replaced with cement. Nonetheless, I had come so far, that I didn't want to give up now. I dug my fingers into the cement, drawing blood. I bit back a scream, and kept climbing, every grip more painful than the last.

When I had finally reached the top, I felt that I was the happiest person in the world. Before I noticed I was in a forest. I heard a crunching noise behind me and looked over my shoulder. There was a man there, in a full black body suit, holding an axe. He reminded me of a shadow.

I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could literally feel him chasing me. I looked back and saw nothing. I almost stopped before I noticed him running only a few feet away from me. He was running as fast as I was, he lifted his axe and-

"Ow, hey watch where you're- Oh my god, kid are you okay?" I looked up, seeing a man in a suit with silver hair and red eyes looking down at me. I must've run into him. I looked around frantically. I was in some kind of park or something, a fountain standing behind the man.

Clutching the jacket of his suit, I made eye contact with him, his expression full of worry.

"Save me." I whispered before letting darkness consume me.

**Good start huh? Review for me? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Sup?**

**Chapter Warnings: Brief Swearing, French.**

I woke up with a blinding light shining above me. I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a room… or, more specifically, a bedroom.

Slowly, I lifted the covers off of me and put my feet on the cool wood floor. I carefully and quietly made my way to the door across the room. As swiftly as I could, I opened it and slipped into a hallway.

The walked toward the end of it, which lead to a living room connected to a kitchen. And in that kitchen was a silver haired man, and on the table was a handgun.

As quietly as I could, I crept to the table and grabbed the gun. I aimed it at the man's head.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I asked in a low voice. The man slowly turned around, a green coffee mug in his hand, a blank expression on his face.

"Ah, you're awake. Do you want some coffee?" The man asked, making eye contact. I felt my expression harden as I pulled back the hammer of the gun, moving my finger to the trigger.

"I'll ask you again, who are you, and where the hell am I?" The man glanced at the gun, and then back at my eyes.

"…You're shaking." He pointed out, a bored tone in his voice. "If you're shaking, that mean's you've never held a gun before. Therefore, you won't shoot me."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" The man sighed, giving up.

"I'm Agent Gilbert Beilschmidt, FBI." He reached onto his belt and pulled out a badge. "I was taking a stroll yesterday at 6:53. You came running out of the woods and bumped into me, your red hoodie was covered in blood. You're expression was one of pure terror, you said 'save me' and blacked out."

"How the hell do you remember all of that?" the FBI agent shrugged.

"Photographic memory."

"You said you're FBI right?" I asked, voice shaking slightly.

His expression changed from concerned to confused. "Yeah, that's right."

"You may be able to help me with a little problem then…"

* * *

After I explained my story to him, his face grew disgusted and worried. "Sounds like a serial killer… it would explain all the disappearances." He cleared his throat and looked up at me. "By the way, I never got your name… you weren't carrying any I.D. on you."

"I'm… uh, my name is… umm…" I ran my hands through my hair. "I can't remember…"

"Well, we can run your finger prints through, and find out." He said, dismissing the problem.

"Umm… actually, you can't…" I held up my fingers, covered in dried blood.

"How the hell did I miss that?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, but what are we going to call me?" I gestured to myself. Before I could get an answer, there was a knock at the door.

Agent Beilschmidt stood up from his spot on the couch and opened the door, revealing two men in white button up shirts.

"Hey Gil, are you ready to-" The man speaking stopped and looked directly at me.

"Ohohoho~ I think our friend is busy Antonio…" The other man said, in a heavy French accent.

"Excusez-moi, êtes-vous français?"

The blonde man looked at me with wide blue eyes. "Oui...Comment saviez-vous?"

"Votreaccentestun don mort."

"Uh, hello? Are you two forgetting someone?" Agent Beilschmidt asked in a singsong voice. "Me and Antonio don't speak French."

"Oh, sorry." I said, my face growing warm.

"Ohohoho~! He is blushing." The French man pointed out. Antonio smacked the French man in the back of his head lightly.

"Leave the poor kid alone Francis." Francis pouted at his friend, but remained quiet.

"I found him earlier. He was covered in blood." The silverette told them blankly. "We don't know his name."

"I was going to say… your girlfriend would be pissed." Francis said jokingly.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's a lesbian." The albino frowned.

Francis waved it off. "Whatever." He stared at me for a while. "You look familiar though…" He tapped his chin with his index finger, staring at me for a while. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, and he gasped. "Holy shit, you're the spitting image of Alfred!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Who?" I asked.

"Pffft, your annoying cousin?"

"I swear, he looks exactly like him."

"Whatever, we'll go drive there tomorrow, but for now: Let's get drunk!"

**Lol, I always wanted to end a chapter with that line. xD**

**I shall continue this~! Review me, Tell me about your day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This shit is gettin' scientific real fast... kinda based off Fringe.**

**Chapter Warnings: Derp...**

In the morning Agent Beilschmidt drove us to Cambridge, Massachusetts to locate my doppelganger. While we where driving he told me about the man we were going to see.

"His name is Alfred F. Jones; he is a student at MIT. His parents are divorced, his mother fell off the grid and his father owns a large science company. It is rumored that he had a sibling…" The silverette glanced at me. "Which, if I had to guess, would be you. But it doesn't make sense… there was no brother for Alfred Jones listed in the database."

* * *

The albino raised his hand and knocked on the door of the pale blue house in the plain neighborhood. The blonde pointed at an American flag attached next to the door. He mouthed the word 'what?' and the silverette chuckled at the other.

The door whipped open to reveal young man trying to juggle a textbook, a video game controller, and a cup of instant ramen. He looked almost identical to the boy standing next to the Agent; except his hair length, his eye color, height, and the shorter boy appeared to have softer features.

The kid dropped everything as soon as he saw the boy standing next to the Agent. "Mattie?"

The boy hugged the other blonde. "I haven't seen you in years. Then suddenly I get a text a couple of months ago saying you're going to need my help on a case?"

The other blonde pulled away, giving the other a look of confusion. "It seems 'Mattie' here has lost his memories, so why don't you fill in on the details?"

Alfred nodded and let them in to sit on the couch. "Well…" He looked at the other and began to tell him his life story. "Your name is Matthew Williams, you are 19 years old, and you are my identical twin brother. After our parents got divorced you went with my mother and I went with my father. You lived with her at an army base for most of your childhood life, and skipped most of your grades." He paused and looked at the albino.

"Have you noticed his eyes?" He asked the Agent, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I ignored it."

"Matthew was a part of a secret Government experiment. The only reason I know is because my dad's company is the one that conducted the research. Every once in a while a baby is born with violet eyes. That child has a rare disease, that if treated, can result in having great…" Alfred seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment. "…results."

"So what are these… _results_?" The Agent questioned.

"Special abilities, they are different for everyone. Not like 'Flying in the air or laser eyes', but scientific ones. Matthew is one of their best agents." Alfred smiled. "Your friends and partner are probably worried about you too."

"Partner?" Matthew frowned. "Can you take me to this 'agency'?"

Alfred nodded. "Certainly."

**Trying to write the new chappie as quick as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO MUCH SCIENTIFICY STUFF.**

**Chapter Warnings: Shit happens. If you don't understand big words, go watch Fringe. Also: Mentions of yaoi.**

Matthew, Alfred, and Agent Beilschmidt entered the plain white room with men and women in white lab coats and a small selection of other people sitting at tables.

"Mattie!" A voice called from the other side of the room. Everybody else smiled and gave small greetings.

Alfred cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention. "Matthew forgot his memories."

"That's a shame." A girl with long blonde hair muttered.

"So I thought he could spend time with everyone to get to remember you all and unlock his own abilities."

Matthew smiled faintly, but on the inside he was terrified.

* * *

"So um, what do you do?" Matthew muttered, looking down at the table. The girl with the long hair was sitting on the other side.

"I can use pyrokinesis. I can vibrate particles around me to generate heat, which in turn creates fire." She demonstrated by creating a small flame in her hand.

* * *

"What's your ability?" Matthew asked, wondering why he was in what appeared to be a music room.

"Music I create can put the mind to sleep. I can even put people in comas if I want." The man told him, pushing his brown bangs out of his face. "Do you want me to play?"

"No!" Matthew insisted.

"Whatever. Just be careful around that albino, my friend always said he was bad news."

* * *

The boy sitting across the table was shaking so bad that Matthew thought that the other was going to faint.

"I can h-heal p-people…" The boy muttered out. Matthew smiled this was the only one who didn't intimidate him so far.

"What's your name?"

"Raivis"

* * *

"Good to see you're back Mattie~" The other man smiled innocently. When the man walked in it sent a shiver up Matthew's spine.

"W-What do you d-do?"

"I'm a reverse empath. I can make people feel whatever I want them to." The tall Russian man said with a smile. "Don't be scared Mattie, I am your partner after all."

Matthew had to hold his jaw up so it wouldn't drop. Now he felt like he was going to faint.

"What's your name?"

"Ivan~"

* * *

So far Matthew had met Natalia the pyro, Roderich the pianist, Raivis the healer, and Ivan the reverse empath.

_'All these people seem so… evil… except maybe Raivis._' He thought to himself. _'But what part do I have in all of this?'_

"Do you remember yet Matthew?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Matthew looked up to see a young looking man in a lab coat. He had choppy blonde hair and his left ear had _seven_ piercings. His bright green eyes burned a hole in Matthew's head.

"Uh… not really. Nobody here seems familiar and everything seems… alien." Matthew made eye contact with the other. "Sorry, who are you again?"

"I'm your personal doctor. I make sure your abilities aren't harming you in any way and make sure you aren't harming anyone else. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh." Matthew noted the other's eyes kept shifting over to Alfred, who was playing a video game and eating a cheeseburger on the other side of the room. "… Are you having sex with my brother?"

Alfred must've heard that because he started choking. Arthur's eyes widened and he dropped his clipboard, his face was rapidly growing bright pink. "O-Of course not… what makes you say that?"

"Well for one your face is hot pink, and two, you kept glancing at him every three seconds." Matthew smiled knowingly. "Not that's it's a problem or anything. I just want to know how far your ages are apart."

"I'm not much older than your brother, so don't worry." Arthur scribbled something down on his clipboard, which he picked up from the floor.

"You just confirmed my suspicions." Matthew smirked. He didn't know why, but for some reason he started feeling particularly cocky a few moments ago.

"A-anyways… I wanted to know if you were wondering what your abilities were."

"Duh. I think anyone would." Matthew stuck his nose up. Arthur shook his head at Matthew's behavior.

"Well, you are an Empath, you can tell what other people are feeling… you have shown the ability to control objects from a distance, but you were still trying to control this ability when you did have your memories..."

"So… you're saying I can read peoples feelings and use telekinesis." Matthew smirked. "That's cool I guess."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Well Matthew, you're free to go home with that… _agent_."

"Wait, don't I have my own apartment or something?"

"If you count a hotel a home. You were only in New York City for a case, which to my understanding, is still unsolved." He handed Matthew a case file. "Since you don't have your full abilities or your memories yet, it would be wise to work with the FBI on this one Matt."

Matthew nodded and pulled Agent Beilschmidt away from the fight-to-decide-who-is-more-awesome with his brother. "Huh? Where are we going?"

"Home."

"And why are you taking me with you?"

"Because you're the one chance I got at solving a case I can't even remember."

**AND I~ WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU~~ if you leave me a review~**


End file.
